Best Summer Ever: Massie
by Jenny Koehlar
Summary: This is MY version of what happened to Massie over the summer. This is COMPLETELY made up and I do NOT own The Clique or any characters.
1. Let the hating begin!

**Massie Block: **Massie is soooooo ready for summer! She's made it into the most popular TV gameshow and all she has to do is turn some gawky LBR into a stylish designer princess! She did it with Kuh-laire, so why should her partner Angelina Hallsberry be any different? But along the way to victory, she'll have to show her opponents who's _really _the alpha.

**The Clique's ready for a summer full of fun! But maybe what they get isn't what they were expecting? Read them all!**

**Best Summer Ever: Massie, The Princess and The Pauper**

**Best Summer Ever: Alicia, Spain Insane**

**Best Summer Ever: Dylan, Twin-Twister**

**Best Summer Ever: Kristen, Hawaii Vacation**

**Best Summer Ever: Claire, Movie Star Again**

THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER SETS

MAKE-UP TRAILER

JUNE 17TH

4:56 P.M.

"Ready on set! Ready on set!" Mikey, the stage manager, cried, racing around the trailers. Massie Block rolled her eyes at the gawky 27-year-old.

"Stop that! You're going to mess up your eyeliner!" Zelda screamed at Massie. Massie was instantly tempted to roll her eyes again, but she thought if she showed nasally-Zelda who was really in charge, she might get kicked off of the show. And that was something Massie _didn't _want to happen. At least, not on the first day.

Over the school year, Massie's parents sent in an application to _The Princess and The Pauper_; a gameshow where pretty, cool, alpha girls like Massie would be assigned an LBR to completely makeover. There were different stages, and the winners would win the shopping spree of a lifetime with four friends each, _plus_ Alyssa Brate, the newest and hawtest star of the number-1 soap opera _Seasons of Hate_! Massie wanted to win soooooooo badly!

"Careful on the streak!" Massie snapped as Zelda waved a mascara brush towards Massie's new purple streak. She thought she needed it for a new edge to her. Nobody would see it until the show went on air. 

"Do not tell me what to do young lady!" Zelda snapped back.

"Z! Massie needs to be where the rest of the cool girls are!" Mikey said, poking his head in the trailer 

"She's not done!" Zelda cried. Mikey sighed and barged in, getting a good grip around Massie's arm and pulling her out of the trailer. 

"Whatever." Massie muttered. 

Mikey pushed her to one side of the backstage, where the rest of the "cool girls" were. There were twelve total. Every girl looked beautiful and confident. But in Massie's mind, there was only one true alpha. And that was her. 

"Rate me." The girl next to Massie commanded, turning to face Massie. Massie looked over her outfit. It wasn't bad. She was wearing a Mulberry Ella Moss dress with Micheal Kors cork wedges and a gold locket-necklace. Her golden hair was in a neat bun with a Burberry headband. 

"Nine-four." Massie said. The girl shrugged and smiled.

"Not entirely bad, but I've had better." She said. 

"My turn! Today, I'm styling a white button-down with a yellow Tommy Hilfiger cable-knit sweater. With it I matched Citizens of Humanity jeans and my newest yellow with a white bow Chanel flats. My newly-streaked hair is down by my shoulders and on my charm bracelet there is a new charm in the shape of a director's chair, since I'm on a TV show. Although, this isn't the first time." Massie said. 

"Nine-six." The girls said honestly. 

"Thanks! I'm Massie." 

"Cool, I'm Vivienne. But when have you been on a show before?"

"The Daily Grind. My best friend Dylan's mom is Merri-Lee. My friend Alicia and I did a special about _Dial L For Loser_, since we auditioned and our best friend in the entire world is Claire Lyons." Massie boasted. Vivienne's brown eyes grew huge.

"Ohmigawd! That's ah-mazing! I actually remember that! Claire Lyons is my favorite movie star!" Vivienne gushed. _Oh great, an FOC. At least Kuh-laire isn't here right now._ Massie thought.

"You want to be cool? Say Ehmagawd, not Ohmigawd." Massie instructed. 

"Like this: Ehmagawd!" Vivienne practiced. Massie smiled.

"That's more like it." Massie said with a wink. She was already making the world a better place. And turning an LBR into an alpha would help too. 

"And now let's meet our Princesses! First we have Hayden Brassieres!" The host Gregor called in his cheesy voice from the stage. A Spanish girl who resembled Alicia pushed her way to the front of the line and walked out the navy blue curtains. The rest of the Princesses gawked as her amazing D-sized boobs fought their way out of the tiny Lilly Pulitzer halter they were in.

"This rich Spanish babe is from Providence, Rhode Island and she's thirteen years old! Hayden enjoys water skiing, fashion designing, and bossing around her posse in an alpha-like way!" Gregor announced. The crowd cheered. Massie guessed Hayden made some cute pose. 

"Next is Olivia Manning!" Another girl made her way to the curtains. 

"Olivia is from Dallas, Texas and she's fourteen years old. Olivia adores her Sidekick and her Chihuahua Lea. She attends a private school and will melt your heart out with her romantic poems." The crowd cheered for Olivia. After Olivia was Penelope, then Alice, then Jennifer, then Kayla, then Vivienne, then Holly B., then Julia, then Yeliza, then Gracie. 

"And last but certainly not least; give it up for Massie Block!" The crowd cheered hysterically as Massie did her fabulous model walk to Gregor. She smiled at her crowd, put her hand on her right hip, and stuck her right foot out.

"Massie is from Westchester, New York and she's thirteen years old. This hot girl loves her black Pug Bean, her clique (a.k.a. The Pretty Committee), being an alpha, and horseback riding! She attends the newly co-ed private school Briarwood Octavian Country Day and her best friend is Claire Lyons. Yes, that's THE Claire Lyons ladies and gentlemen." Massie winked and blew a kiss as the audience went crazier than they had for anyone. Massie walked over to the rest of the Princesses.

"Now we're going to do the matching." Gregor said, flipping his great dirty-blonde surfer hair. 

Everyone turned to face the screen. Massie tried not to look at the disgusting LBRs across from her. The screen would show the names of each contestant in random order. Those two would then be paired up.

The screen played green and white swirls. The swirls turned into a name. 

"Gracie!" Gregor read. The audience cheered as Gracie took her place in the middle of the stage, her high blonde ponytail bobbing behind her. 

"And her Pauper is….. Madison!" A particularly tall LBR with a bad brown bowl cut took her place. 

"Now we have Olivia with… Hayleigh!" Olivia and an LBR who was on the pudgy side and dressed in camo took the stage.

"And we have… Jennifer with… Sophia-Kate!" The two girls met up in the center. 

Finally, the only Princesses left were Massie, Vivienne, and Julia. 

"Now our Princess is…. Massie! And our Pauper is… Angelina!" Massie smiled and waved, flouncing to the center. A girl on the other side was gawkily walking too. She was shaking her hands, obviously not knowing what to do with them. Massie studied Angelina. Her body was pear-shaped. Massie immediately knew she would look best with funky patterns and empire waists. Her hair was frizzy and red. Her face was pretty though. She had the perfect nose and strong eyebrows. Her lips were full and smiling. But her eyes were the best. One was a faded-jean blue, and the other was brownie brown. They reminded Massie of Cam, with the multicolored eyes. And thinking of Cam made Massie think of Derrington. Derrington! Oh man was she _ever_ gonna kick his bare butt all the way to China! That little son of a-

"Okay, now that the matching is done, let's have our race to see who gets the best wardrobe!" Gregor announced, abruptly interrupting Massie's hate-Derrington fest. She smiled and nodded at her crowd. 

"I'd like every pair to take a seat in a trivia desk." Gregor said. All of a sudden, Massie noticed the dorky Jeopardy!-like booths standing on both sides of the bunch of girls. Massie heard some LBRs gaps; and she assumed she wasn't the only one to have just noticed them.

"Just go take one. We'll display questions on the screen and you'll buzz in to answer them. There are 30 questions and five points to a question. The team with the most points at the end gets the best trailer. And we'll work down like that." Gregor said, his goofy grin vanishing, as if his job was a pain. Massie smirked. Gregor was _such_ an EW!

"Everyone take a seat." He instructed. Massie grabbed the arm of her beefy partner and sat down. Angelina stood behind her. Massie turned to face her.

"I answer questions. You don't." Massie growled. She could tell by the frightened look on Angelina's face that she heard her clearly. Massie faced forward and smiled to herself. This was going to be too easy!

"First question! Which of our Princesses has a clique called 'The Mean Girls'?" Gregor read. Massie buzzed in first, thankful that she paid attention to her competition. 

"Massie and Angelina!" He called –his angel face grin back- and pointing to their booth.

"Kayla Groper." Massie answered into the microphone confidently. Gregor typed it in on the screen and pressed enter. The answer flashed on the screen. There was a green check. Massie smiled. Of course it was right. Behind her, she heard Angelina let out a thankful breath. 

"Our next question is… Which small-town nobody landed the main role in _Dial L For Loser_?" Gregor asked. Massie laughed. She remembered Claire's audition clearly.

"Massie and Angelina again!" 

"Kuh-laire Lyons." Massie said, knowing at home Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia were probably watching and laughing at Massie's reference to Claire. Gregor chuckled.

"And you're Kuh-rect!" He said as the screen filled with another green check mark. Massie rolled her eyes. 

"Next Question! Which Princess came from Providence?" 

"Hayden Brassieres." Massie answered. It was right. 

Now it was down to the last two questions. Massie and Angelina were tied for first place along with bratty Jennifer and her "Pauper" Leah. But no way was Massie actually letting defeat jump in her arms! She would win the best trailer! She couldn't admit to defeat! Jennifer would just have to deal with second place.

"The next question is… Which Princess had a mom who used to be a professional diver?" Gregor asked. Massie froze. Who the heck could it be? She thought quickly. Jennifer seemed to be frozen too. The only two Princesses who hadn't had a question asked about them were Vivienne and Julia. 

"Yes! Julia is correct!" Gregor said. Massie whipped her head to see Hayden looking superior. Massie vowed to get the next one.

"And the last question is… Who's going to win this competition?" Gregor asked. Massie buzzed in. 

"Massie and Angelina!" Gregor said, pointing more to Massie than to Angelina.

"ME!" Massie screamed into the microphone as the sirens went off and confetti and balloons were let loose into the stage; while the audience went crazy. She could feel Jennifer's eyes burning holes into her Tommy Hilfiger sweater. _Jennifer and her LBR can kiss my butt!_ Massie thought viciously. 


	2. The first test

THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER SET

MAKEUP TRAILER #1

JUNE 18TH

12:41 P.M.

Angelina checked her new Coach watch nervously. Massie rolled her eyes and finished applying the MAC Lipglass to Angelina's full lips. 

"I'm pretty sure we're going to be late." Angelina stuttered nervously. Massie snorted.

"Have I taught you nothing? That's the _point!_ We want to make an appearance. A grand entrance. Like Cinderella, sort of." Massie said. Angelina blinked. 

"I still don't get it." She said. 

"Of course you don't. You're still and LBR. But don't worry, you'll understand by the end of this competition." Massie said cheerfully. 

"Done." Massie said. She turned Angelina so that she was now facing the mirror. Angelina gasped.

"I look…. _Hawt_!" She said, imitating Massie. Massie beamed. Already, Angelina was catching on. Kind of… 

Angelina's red hair had been straightened them put in big curls. She was wearing a gold Chanel headband with an Ella Moss Abbey dress in Java. Her shoes were gold leather Jimmy Choo boots. Her legs were shaven, (Angelina had never shaved before) and she was wearing gold bangles up her arms. Her fingernails were newly French-manicured. Angelina's cheeks were rosy from blush. Her eyelids were a dark blue to match the dress. Her long black eyelashes (with eyeliner and Estee Lauder mascara) formed a perfect frame around her multi-colored eyes. (One was faded jean blue and the other was dark brown.) 

"Are we ready to go then?" Angelina asked, exasperated and annoyed by Massie's unenthusiasm about showing up at their first test. 

"Not quite. Rate me." Massie commanded. She posed for Angelina. This was the game Massie had spent three hours last night teaching and perfecting to Angelina. Angelina could speak the Rating Game fluently. She knew it forwards and backwards. Massie picked up a tube of Chai Latte Glossip Girl and spoke into it as if it were a microphone.

"I'm trying a Just-Out-Of-Paris look today with a DKNY silk three-striped dress and black leggings with black Cole Haan moccasins and a black beret with a striped bow. My hair is in a French braid. I'm also wearing my newest Glossip Girl addition, which is Chocolate Éclair." Massie announced into the tube. Angelina pretended to be thinking. The first thing she learned in the game of outfit rating was that Massie _always_ got something higher than a nine-four. (Angelina accidentally gave Massie an 8.3 for a Fergie-inspired outfit. She didn't want to relive _that_ again!)

"9.8" Angelina said. She was trying to sound cool. Honestly, she thought Massie's outfit was more like a 17. 

"Your turn." Massie said, smirking and handing Angelina the Chai Latte Glossip Girl tube. Angelina fidgeted with her dress as she tried to present her outfit to Massie.

"Well…. I'm wearing a gold Channel headband with an Ella Ross blue dress thingy and yellow boots. My lip gloss is MAC Lipglass. And I look better than I ever have…" Angelina murmured. Massie sighed. 

"It's pronounced _Chanel_, nawt 'Channel'." She started, putting air quotes around "Channel".

"And your dress is an Ella _Moss_ Abbey dress in Java. Your shoes are gold leather Jimmy Choo boots. And under _nooooooooo _circumstances do you EVER let ANYONE know this is as good as you've ever looked. 'Kay?" Massie rattled, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows at Angelina. Angelina froze. Pretty girls couldn't be _this_ mean, could they?

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Angelina said, saluting Massie. Massie couldn't help it. A giggle escaped her Glossip Girl- coated lips. Angelina and Massie started cracking up.

"Nine-five." Massie said. Angelina grinned. Awesome!

"_Now _we can go." Massie permitted. Angelina squealed as the two girls exited the trailer, locking it behind them. 

FASHION ROCKS! MALL

CANCAN (THE RESTURANT)

JUNE 18TH

12:58 P.M.

"We're here!" Massie said in a sing-song-y voice as she and her Pauper approached the other Princesses and their Paupers at a table. Gregor was chatting away happily with someone (A Princess? Or a Pauper? Massie couldn't tell.) sitting next to him.

"You're late." Jennifer growled. Massie rolled her eyes and looked at Angelina. As if on que, Angelina raised her eyebrows and smirked. 

"Since when did you become my grandmother? You've even got the hideous makeup to match!" Massie exclaimed as Jennifer turned bright pink. Massie could tell she couldn't think of a comeback.

"While you try not to lose your cool, we need a place to sit." Massie said. Jennifer narrowed her eyes.

"At least I have cool. You obviously don't." Jennifer said smugly. 

"Did you hear that Angelina? I thought I heard Jennifer trying to talk to me, but I can't understand her because I DON'T SPEAK FREAK!" Massie yelled. 

"I think she was! As if she actually had the nerve to talk to someone obviously so much higher in the food chain. What an LBR." Angelina replied. Massie grinned. Angelina was catching on quickly. 

The two girls quickly took seats as far away as they could from Jennifer and her Pauper. The whole lunch, Jennifer was trying to scare Massie with her "death stares". 

"You know Jennifer, I'm not scared by your so-called 'death stares'. You look like you just ate a stale lemon. It isn't very flattering." Massie chimed. Everyone at the table snickered and giggled.

"I'm sorry Massie, I would reply to whatever you said, but I don't speak bitch. I honestly have no idea what you are trying to get through to me." Jennifer said with a smirk. Massie was dumbfounded! The nerve of some people! Luckily, Angelina got quick on her case.

"The only bitch I see is a certain girl named Jennifer. You're just jealous 'cuz Massie is better than you at everything. I mean, she's pretty and you're butt-ugly; she's confident and you've got nothing; she has great boobs and you've got cones; and she has ten times better clothes than you. I bet everything you've got on are knockoffs from Wal-Mart." Angelina fired. But she wished she could take it back as quick as it came out of her mouth. She hit a nerve in Jennifer's body. Her emerald eyes filled with tears and her tan face scrunched up. Her golden waves seemed to have lost their zing. She seemed over all miserable. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jennifer said. She stood up and wiped away the tears pouring from her eyes as she ran to the bathroom. Massie looked at Angelina with pleased eyes. Seeing that look in Massie made Angelina forget how bad she felt for Jennifer. All she wanted was for Massie to be proud of her.


	3. Proving worths

**hey guys!! sorry its a little short, but the next chapter will be super-long, pinky-swear! ive got a lawt planned for chap. 4, which will be the sleepover. i dont wanna spoil toooooo much... but i can tell you it will be BY FAR THE BEST chapter EVER!! **

**luv ya,**

**jenny**

THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER SETS

TRAILER #1

JUNE 20TH

6:31 P.M.

"Don't move." Massie said in a sharp tone. Angelina blinked. She had never had anyone apply lip liner to her before. Come to think of it, she had never known there to be such a thing as lip liner. The mere thought of someone smudging pink pencil around her lips was enough to make Angelina freak out.

"Why are we dressing up just for a sleepover?" Angelina asked. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Angelina, are you Napoleon Dynamite?" Massie asked. Angelina felt hot. She had witnessed one of these questions and she knew exactly what was coming.

"No……"

"Then why are you asking _stupid questions?_" Massie fired. Ouch! Right in the heart. Angelina turned the color of a pair of the new DKNY ruby pumps.

"Forget I asked." Angelina mumbled. Ah-viously Angelina had a _lawt _learn!

"Now you're done. Are we ready?" Massie asked. Angelina let out a huge exhale and nodded.

"Do you have those cheat sheets I gave you?" Massie asked. She had made two cheat sheets for Angelina. One was for comebacks and the other was for healthy tips on being an alpha.

"Yes." Angelina answered. Massie nodded.

"And remember: Who are you?" Massie fired.

"Angelina, the cool alpha of all the Paupers." Angelina muttered. All she wanted to do was get to the sleepover.

"Now say it like you mean it." Massie said with an eye roll. Angelina, wanting to impress Massie, rolled her shoulders back, straightened her back, and made sharp eye contact with Massie.

"I'm a stylish, cool, confident alpha. And I'm ready to show those puny little Paupers who is boss." Angelina said. And it worked. Massie actually believed her. Suddenly, the fat little LBR transformed into a stylish, cool, confident alpha. Right before her eyes. A horrible thought came to Massie. _What if Angelina overpowered her?_ Massie closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose, shaking her head violently, hoping to shake the idea out of her head permanently.

"What are you doing?" Angelina asked. Massie froze. Angelina was looking at her like she had just suggested that Hannah Montana was suddenly "in". Massie thought up a comeback.

"I'm doing a Chinese prayer that you won't blow it in front of the hidden camera and the other LBRs." She said with a smirk. Angelina suddenly scrunched up her nose, squinched her eyes shut, and shook _her_ head.

"What are _you_ doing?" Massie shot back.

"Doing a Chinese prayer that you won't crash and burn in front of slutty Jennifer." Angelina said with a sly grin. Massie couldn't help it. She and Angelina started cracking up.

"Now, remember, it's just you and the other Paupers. There is a hidden camera. Seriously… Don't make a fool out of yourself." Massie said. She was serious this time. Angelina didn't need her to repeat. The message came in loud and clear.

"And you'll be at the Princess-only slumber party." Angelina said. Massie gave her one sharp nod.

"Rate me." Massie commanded. Angelina studied her. She was beginning to understand the whole designer thing.

"I'm wearing a Stella McCartney baby blue shirtdress with a fat black belt and mahogany Gucci silk scarf. My hair is in a messy sophisticated-chic bun with my purple streak down. And to complete the look, I'm wearing white Nine West "Elirissa" platforms. I've also put a lot of black C&C mascara and eyeliner on to bring out my amber eyes and give it a street-girl-smokey look, which totally goes with the outfit." Massie said with a beam. Angelina was dying for Massie's wardrobe. The outfit was Ah-mazing with a capital A.

"Nine-point-nine." Angelina gushed. Massie raised her eyebrows.

"What would make it a ten?" She asked. But she meant it as less of a simple question and more of a pop quiz.

"Hmmm… a French manicure and a big white plastic ring." Angelina said. Massie didn't say anything at first. Her fashion sense still needed tweaking…. A lawt of it!

"Your turn." Massie said, pursing her lips to take a good look at the outfit Angelina chose.

"I'm wearing a Joie Army Dream Tee, gold Prada suede shorts, and Mudd Amber Tweed flats. My usually frizzy red hair was straightened and put in two French braids. I'm going for a safari-meets-tough-girl look tonight." Angelina said professionally. Massie stifled a snort. Angelina's outfit was a disaster! She resisted the temptation to say: "Those shorts expose your fat thighs."

"Five-nine." Massie lied. She was trying to be nice to Angelina. Her outfit was more like a negative-seventeen.

"Hey! I gave you a nine-nine!" Angelina whined.

"But that's 'cuz I deserved it." Massie replied with a wink. Angelina narrowed her eyes. Her goal was to scare Massie, but it didn't work.

"Let's just go." Angelina said. Massie nodded. Once outside of the trailer, Massie saw Vivienne and her LBR Julia, who had ah-bviously gotten tons of help on her outfit from Vivienne.

"Hey Mass!" Vivienne called, waving Massie over. Massie smiled in an oh-so-alpha manner.

"Hey Viv!" She replied, giving the best Princess friend she had a hug. A couple steps in front, Massie could hear Angelina and the dainty-Pokemon-obsessed-LBR Julia raging about how fancy and cool their Princesses were.

"Ehmagawd, I'm freaked! Rate me!" Vivienne squealed. Massie scanned Vivienne's outfit: a grey YSL short-sleeved cashmere dress over faded straight-leg Sevens (ripped at the knee), black Jimmy Choo studded platforms, a Burberry Midieval clutch, and a big silver ring with a skull and crossbones on it.

"I'm going for a punk-ish look. It's very in and it gives me an edge." Vivienne explained. Massie usually hated when girls tried to dress like guys (especially homeless public-school ones), but with Vivienne's crimped blonde hair and her electric blue eyes, she looked fabulous.

"Nine-six." Massie said. She didn't want to give Vivienne something high. Then, her head might get too big.

"Awesome! You're a ten!" Vivienne said. Massie beamed. She pretended not to notice Angelina gaping at the two beautiful girls strutting behind her. Angelina and her LBR friend could stare all they wanted, but all that mattered was that they wished they were Massie. And Massie preferred it to stay that way.


	4. Queen of the Princesses

**Author's Corner: **Jenny's here to the rescue! I've gotten tons of comment, I'm glad you like my story! Without the help of Stuart Hanover or some Goldfish, I don't think this chapter would be here. So be glad I finally decided to start it! Lol, just kidding! Happy April Fool's to everyone. And sorry this chapter is so short!

* * *

THE PRINCESS "CASTLE"

BASEMENT

JUNE 20th

12:39 A.M.

Massie laughed. She felt good. Jennifer hadn't spoken to her yet, which was of course a good thing, and she was actually having a good time. She could relate to these girls, they were a lot like her. She had been spending so much time perfecting Angelina that Massie had forgotten that there were people who understood her and the sitations everyone was having on the show. She leaned in as Alice Prottner was telling them a story about her Pauper Beth-Emilie.

"So I said, 'Well why didn't you wear that YSL dress Gregor bought you?' And the little dork said, 'I threw it away 'cuz you don't wear long sleeves in the summer!'" Alice said. All of the girls started cracking up. Alice chuckled and twirled her glossy strawberry-blonde ponytail.

"What an LBR! Doesn't she realize that nobody cares, just as long as you look in-style?" Massie said, looking around at the other Princesses. They all nodded and grinned at the Pauper's stupidity.

"What does LBR stand for? Lousy-Brained Roach?" Jennifer asked. Massie snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Jennifer, are you a hippie?" Massie asked.

"No." Jennifer answered with a what-the-heck-that's-so-dorky eye roll.

"Then why are you so out of it?" Massie said, raising her eyebrows. Jennifer didn't speak as the rest of the Princesses cracked up.

"It stands for Loser Beyond Repair." Vivienne told her.

"Oh. It should be LBM..." Jennifer said. Everyone looked at her, obviously confused.

"Loser Beyond Massie." Jennifer answered. The girls were howling and clutching their stomachs, they were laughing so hard. Massie noticed that Hayden Brassieres was crying she was laughing so hard.

"Puh-lease! You must have Alzheimer's or something. Do you remember how some dork ran into the bathroom crying at lunch the other day? What a loser... Oh wait, wasn't that you?" Massie asked, making a questioning face. Jennifer turned red. All of the Princesses gasped and turned their heads to Jennifer to see what her reply would be.

"Yea, but if I recall clearly, wasn't it your Pauper who insulted me? 'Cuz you didn't have a comeback right?" Jennifer asked in a sugary-sweet voice. Massie sniggered. She quickly thought up a lie.

"Duh. I gave that line to her. She was supposed to say that to be cool. I had sixteen good comebacks up in my head directly after you finished your sentence." Massie said. She heard her fellow Princesses gasp.

"Wow Massie, you're amazing! I've never thought of that!" Holly B. exclamied. Massie smiled and blew a kiss to Holly B.

"I have an idea!" Vivienne announced all of a sudden. All of the girls turned to look at her.

"Let's vote on a leader! Kinda like a 'Queen of the Princesses'! Isn't that cool?" Yeliza said, looking at the faces of the Princesses to see if her idea was considered, or got the veto.

"I like it." Everyone said. Vivienne beamed.

"Everyone write three different names on your piece of paper, then fold it up and put it in the shoe." Yeliza said, giving out scraps of green construction paper and grabbing her DKNY "Emilia" Knee-High boot. Penelope provided felt-tip pens for everyone. Massie reached for the purple. She grabbed it before Olivia, who was reaching for it, could get it.

On her slip; Massie wrote three names. _1) Massie Block 2) Massie Block 3) Massie Block_

She folded it up and dropped it in the huge boot. So what if she completely disobeyed Yeliza? Massie felt confident. Of course she would win!

"Okay, who wrote Massie's name three times?" Yeliza asked, searching the crowd for a guilty face. Massie pretended to snicker.

"We'll just count that as one vote for Massie." Yeliza said. Massie tried not to stand up and yell WHAT?!

"We have a tie between three girls." Yeliza announced a little bit later. Everyone looked around, obviously hoping that she would be one of the lucky three.

"It's between Massie, Hayden, and Jennifer. We'll just have another vote between those two." Yeliza gushed.

"Take another piece and write either Massie, Hayden, or Jennifer on it." Yeliza instructed. Everyone groaned and voted again.

"Except for you three!" Yeliza snapped as Jennifer, Hayden, and Massie both reached for slips. Massie almsot clutched her stomach. This would mean sooo much for her! She had to win!!

"Okay and the winner is..."

* * *

You'll have to wait for Chapter 5 to find out! Who do YOU think should win? Comment! Tell me! It could lead to an interesting point in the story if Massie doesn't win! But vote carefully!! (LOL)


	5. Pizza, Princesses, and more!

**Author's Note:**Special thanx goes 2 the following pplz: BAM its Lyssie, Stuart Hanover, and Lizzi Roslyn. This is dedicated to everyone who wanted desperately for Massie to be the Queen of the Princesses. Okay, so this one's got a bit of insight on what's gonna happen in Best Summer Ever: Dylan, Twin-Twister. Hope you like!! Please, tell me what you think!! I double-luv reviews!! But puh-leeez, no flames!!

**Disclaimer!! **I don't own Massie Block or Dylan Marvil. I just own everything else!!

* * *

THE PRINCESS "CASTLE"

BASEMENT

JUNE 20TH

1:06 A.M.

Yeliza's toothy grin suddenly took the form of a grimace as she read the last vote. Olivia kept waving at her, obviously trying to ask her who had won.

"Any day now Yel-loser!" Massie mocked, snapping twice. Hayden, along with many, giggled.

"It's Yel-_eeeeeza_!" Yeliza snapped.

"I'd like to call a meeting of all the Princesses! Except for Hayden, Massie, and Jennifer." Yeliza announced. Hayden, Massie, and Jennifer groaned as they walked outside of the door. Right as the three got outside, Jennifer and Hayden pressed their ears against the side.

"Ehmagawd, you two look like freaks." Massie commented.

"Who cares? We're gonna find out who won. But if you want to wait, then go ahead. But whatever they're planning, it can't be good for us." Jennifer replied. Massie sighed and pushed Jennifer's head out of the way, pressing her own ear against the door where Jennifer's was.

"Hey! That hurt!" Jennifer whined, rubbing her head.

"Suck it up weakling!" Massie snapped. Hayden shushed them both.

"Yea… she is pretty cool… Silence! Guys! Stop tawking!" The faint voice of Yeliza reached the ears of the three beauties just outside.

"Stap tawking!" Jennifer mocked. Massie and Hayden giggled into their palms.

"That's not fair!" Vivienne clearly yelled across the chatter.

"But she shouldn't win! She's a slut!" Someone yelled back. Massie couldn't tell who yelled it. Obviously Hayden heard too, because she gasped very loudly. Everyone in the room got quiet.

"Are you three listening?" Yeliza yell-asked.

"What's that Yel-loser? Were you just saying something?" Massie yell-asked back, sounding innocent. Hayden giggled, only quieter this time.

"UGH! IT'S YEL-EEEEEZA!!" Yeliza screeched. Hayden, Jennifer, and Massie burst into laughter.

"Back to the meeting now!" Olivia yelled. It got quiet again in the room, with the backround noise of whispers.

"Now do you believe me?" Someone near the door whisper-shouted to her neighbor. From the voice, Massie guessed it was Penelope. All of a sudden, Hayden ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer snapped.

"Ordering pizza! Cheese or pepperoni?" Hayden asked. Jennifer shrugged.

"I'm a big pepperoni girl." She replied. Hayden turned her head to Massie.

"You?" She asked.

"I don't eat that carb-loaded cra-… Oh what the heck! I like pepperoni too!" Massie said.

"Seriously?! Like everyone cool that I know thinks I'm a freak whenever I talk about how delicious pepperonis are!" Jennifer said with a giggle. Massie grinned.

"Ehmagawd, same!" Massie said, placing a hand over her chest. _Maybe Jennifer isn't so bad…_

"Watch this." Jennifer instructed, slapping Massie lightly on the shoulder. Jennifer stood up and rolled her shoulders back. Before Massie could ask her what she was doing, Jennifer opened the door and waltzed right into the meeting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yeliza screeched at the top of her voice. Jennifer flinched and rolled her eyes.

"No need to shout, I just wanted to know what kind of pizza everyone likes." Jennifer said calmly. Yeliza's face turned purple.

"Why… do you need… to know… what kind of pizza everyone wants?!" She growled.

"I'm making a double bar graph on what kinds of pizza cool people like… why do you think I want to know you retard?!" Jennifer replied.

Before Yeliza could think of a comeback, someone shouted: "I like pineapple!" And with that being said, everyone started shouting their orders. Jennifer waved and walked right out of the room. Massie cracked up as Jennifer told Hayden to get three large pepperonis.

"Yeliza threw a fit!" Massie whispered.

"I know!" Jennifer whispered back. She raised her hand for a high-five. Massie stared at it.

"High-fiving… sooooo third grade! We need a special handshake." Massie stated. She was careful not to use the words _secret handshake_, 'cuz that was sooooo first grade!

"What about we lock pinkies and then flip our hair." Jennifer volunteered.

"Yes. And then we blow a kiss." Massie replied.

"Let's try it!' Jennifer squealed. The two girls locked pinkies, flipped their hair, and then blew kisses.

"Perf!" Massie exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"'Kay guys… you can come in now." Vivienne said, opening the door to usher the three girls in. Jennifer and Massie looked at each other and squealed, doing their _special_ handshake.

"Where's Hayden?" Vivienne asked as Massie and Jennifer passed her.

"Ordering pizza. She should be back soon." Jennifer said.

"Heeeeeeeere!" Hayden squealed gleefully, gliding past Vivienne and dancing into the room. Massie looked around the room. All of the girls were sitting in a circle, each staring into space with a blank look on their faces. Yeliza was the only one looking at the girls, and she was holding a flashlight under her face.

"Okay, take a seat." She said in a mystical voice. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Where Einstein?" She asked smartly. One of the girls in the circle giggled, her straight face breaking into a smile.

"In the middle!" Yeliza snapped, her face turning the color of a cherry. Jennifer shrugged and took a seat. Hayden and Massie sat too.

"Okay... the winner is..." Yeliza said, turning the flashlight on and off rapidly like a strobe light. Everyone in the circle whispered a different name.

"This girl is obviously the alpha." Julia started.

"If her hot clothes don't tell you that already." Penelope said next.

"Her hair is always flawless," Vivienne said next.

"As is her face and beautiful skin." Holly B. continued.

"She always has a smart comeback up her sleeve." Olivia said.

"And an ego to match!" Alice bubbled.

"It's pretty obvious who it is," Kayla said plainly.

"She's the one with the diverse hair." Gracie said.

"Duh! It's Massie!!" Yeliza screamed. Everyone hopped up to ambush Massie, tackling her with hugs. Massie felt so loved!

"Thank you all! I'd like to thank my new BFF Jennifer and Hayden for getting us pizza!" Massie gushed jokingly. Everyone laughed at their new alpha.

"Congrats Mass!" Jennifer squealed, giving Massie a bear-hug. They were interrupted by the sound of a dorrbell.

"PIZZA!!" Hayden scramed, leading a crowd of beautiful, hungry girls up the stairs and to the door. Massie and Jennifer followed obediently.

"I'll pay!" Holly B. said, whipping out her platinum MasterCard.

"Cash please." The bored pizza guy said sleepily.

"Gawt it riiiiiiight here!" Hayden said, pushing her way to the front and slipping two twenties in the 15-year-old boy's hands. The boy gaped at Hayden's tiny red tank-top, over-exposing her full C-cups.

"Keep the change." Hayden said with a giggle and a wink.

"Okay." the boy said dazily, still staring at Hayden's chest. Olivia half-smiled and grabbed the three pizzas out of the boy's hands, charging down the hall to the basement. Alice stayed behind, obviously trying to get the boy to stay.

"Why don't you come and get some?" Alice asked, smiling hopefully and tilting her head to the right, widening her eyes. The boy grinned.

"I guess Boss wouldn't mind..." He said in a Southern accent. Alice giggled and grabbed his hand, yanking him to the basement where everyone else was.

"Guys! This is..." Alice started.

"Jett." Jett said.

"Jett, these are the rest of the Princesses. We're on the show _The Princess and The Pauper_!" Alice squealed. Jett gasped.

"Oh my goodness! I thought you looked familiar! That's my favorite show!!" Jett said, hyperventilating.

"Dork." Massie whispered to Jennifer, nudging her in the ribs. Jennifer giggled into her palm.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!!" Gracie screamed all of a sudden. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Let's have a fashion show! Massie can judge, seeing how she's the Queen of the Princesses, and the winner gets to make out with Jett!" Gracie screeched, pointing to Jett, the tall, muscular, pale-skinned, crooked-nosed, electric-blue-eyed, boy with hair like Orlando Bloom's.

"'Kay! Sounds good!" Jett said with a grin. The girls squealed and followed each other to the huge dressing room-slash-bathroom.

"So... you're my favorite Princess." Jett said slyly, leaning against the wall next to Massie.

"Keep your eyes up here buddy!" Massie said sharply, pointing to her eyes. Jett jumped, obviously scared out of his ripped jeans.

"We're almost ready!" Olivia squealed.

"Who first?" Massie yelled.

"Yeliza!" Yeliza shouted. She came out of the cur tain and strutted down the marble floors.

"Yeliza is wearing a Dolce & Gabanna leopard-print tank top matched with black ripped jeans and DKNY wedge sandals. Her auburn crimped hair is wild around her head like a mane and going up her arms are gold bangles. Together, she gets and 8.5." Massie announced. Yeliza groaned and took a seat on her sleeping bag. Next came Olivia.

"Olivia looks especially well-groomed in her Ralph Lauren "Blue" label mesh halter dress with a big chunky white belt. On her feet are Juicy Couture Evie flats in red. She's wearing a Ralph Lauren tennis bracelet. And her Taylor Swift-like hair is in a neat ponytail. Overall, she gets a 9.4." Massie said.

"Holly B. is wearing a white Abercrombie Whitney tube top with a denim mini and red leggings. Her shoes are metallic red Doir heels with bows going up her legs. Holly B.'s honey-colored hair is crimped and hanging on her shouldrs peacefully, giving her face a sort-of angle look. She gets a 9.2." Massie said.

After seeing every other girls' great outfits and getting plenty of ideas, Massie was ready to announce the winner. Gracie gave the crowd a final kiss before taking her place with the other girls.

"And that means the winner is Jennifer." Massie said in a bored tone.

"Yays!" Jennifer said, wrapping her arms around Jett. Alice stuck her tongue out at Jennifer.

Massie purposely chose Jennifer. She felt the need to for her new best friend. Jennifer was pretty and funny, Massie couldn't believe she used to think Jennifer was a slut! After all, Jennifer's choice of a baby-blue Hollister t-shirt (with the houlders down at her biceps and a black cami under) matched with black mini-shorts with a belt composed of REAL GOLD circles(exposing her sexy thighs), her brunette hair brushed over with sidebangs, big Stella McCartney sunglasses, and Miu Miu deco platforms as a finishing touch, was the second-best. Alice was the first with a red tube-top styled dress over metallic gold leggings with a gold necklace with a huge gold heart locket, and Louis Vuitton "That's Love" pumps.

Just as Massie finished swallowing her last bite of pepperoni pizza, her iPhone rang,

_I'm Mrs. lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. OhmyGod that Britney's shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. extra, extra this just in  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. she's-too-big now she's-too-thin  
(You want a piece of me?)_

Massie plucked it out of her pocket and saw Dylan was calling her. She answered.

"Dyl! I miss you! How are you girl?" Massie asked.

"Who is this?" Massie knew that wasn't Dylan's voice.

"Alli! I think your lip gloss just dialed Massie!" Dylan said, sounding far off.

"Oh! So this is Massie!" Someone yelled. Massie puleld the phone away from her ear.

"Dylan? Are you there?" Massie asked.

"This is Alli Parker! I'm Dylan's twin sister!" The mysterious someone said. Massie gasped. The iPhone dropepd from her hands.

"Hello? Massie?" Dylan called from the iPhone. Holly B. picked it up and accidently hung up on Dylan.

"You have an iPhone?!" She gasped, pressing random buttons in wonder.

Massie was fitting the puzzle pieces together in her head, blocking out every other noise. Everyone knew Dylan looked identical to the famous teenage soap-opera star Alli Parker. And Merri-Lee always joked about Dylan having a twin sister by her ex-boyfriend... What if... But it was too impossible, right??

What's gonna happen??  
Read on!!  
I'll put a little bit of what happens during Alicia's summer next.  
I'll also post more often.  
xoxoxo,  
Jenny 3


	6. The First Elemination

**Author's Note:** OMG!! This first outfit that Massie is wearing is my ALL-TIME FAVE outfit!! I Highly recommend going to this website to view all of the pieces of Massie's outfit:

okay, so type in (without the commas) ht,tp,www.,teenvogue.,com (before everything)  
/style/market/spree/sprees/2008/02/runway01 TAKE OUT THE PARENTHESIS!

And this website for Jennifer's outfit:  
/style/market/spree/sprees/2008/02/runway02  
(This is the site for Jennifer's shoes and her ring:)  
/style/market/spree/sprees/2008/02/runway03

* * *

THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER SET

OUTSIDE OF THE STADIUM

JUNE 23RD

3:26 P.M.

Massie gulped and checked over her outfit once more. She was wearing a pink Plenty by Tracy Reese vest over a plain white long-sleeved cotton shirt, a wren brocade skirt from openingceremony.us (website, internet shopping was a definate "IN"!), Nine West leather and wood sandals, and Proenza Schouler by L'Amy America sunglasses. She was aiming for a chic-safari look with her TeenVogue inspired outfit.

"Rate meeee!" Massie begged Jennifer. She giggled and stroked her chin, taking in Massie's outfit.

"9.8" Jennifer said.

"What would make it a ten?" Massie asked.

"These." Jennifer said, taking off her gold metallic-thread bangle and shoving it up Massie's arm. Massie smiled.

"Thanks. Your turn." She said. Jennifer posed and Massie scanned her outfit. Jennifer was wearing a Matty M. tank dress from Macy's, a Jerome Dreyfuss and leather canvas bag, a Gates of Morocco metallic-thread and pom-pom scarf, an Abraham Dupont multicolored agate-stone necklace, and A.P.C. cotton T-strap flats. On her right pinky finger was a green apple ring with diamonds in it. Massie grinned. She had ah-bviously been reading Teen Vogue too!

"9.8" Massie said. Jennifer smiled.

"Ready for the elimination round?" Jennifer asked. Massie nodded confidently. There was nooooo way she could get out in the first round!

"Okay, now that our girls are settled in, let's see what wild night the Paupers had!" Gregor said in his cheesy car-announcer voice, flashing a glimmering-white smile towards the crowd. The lights onstage dimmed and Massie held her breath as the clips from the Paupers' sleepover started rolling. It showed all of the girls sitting around the basement painting their nails and doing each others' hair; like any normal slumber party had.

"So, who do you think is the meanest Princess?" One of the Paupers asked all of a sudden, screwing the top of her MAC nailpolish back on and facing the rest of the girls. Nobody spoke for a minute, and nobody was making eye contact with anyone else.

"Massie." Said Alice's Pauper from across the room. Everyone else agreed, muttering to each other and nodding. Massie froze. What?

"What do you think Angelina?" Penelope's Pauper asked, raising her strawberry-blonde eyebrows towards Angelina.

"Come awn y'all, she's not that bad." Angelina defended. Someone snicked.

"Yea right! We all saw how butt-rude she is to everyone else!" Olivia's Pauper said loudly. Angelina blushed.

"She must like, abuse your or somethin'!" Alice's Pauper said, patting Angelina on the back. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I said, she's not bad!" Angelina defended. Massie was proud of her for staying strong, when those ah-noying LBRs were seriously bugging!

"Liar! Spill!" Olivia's Pauper demanded. Angelina sighed.

"You're right. Massie sucks! She's rude and annoying and totally spoiled! I hate her and I wish she would get a life! I mean, she's always telling me to critisize people, but it's not right! And I don't care if it makes me cool or whatever!" Angelina yelled, exasperated.

Massie, along with the Princesses and the audience, gasped. Massie didn't give a crap that Angelina didn't think so fondly of Massie... but publicly humiliating her? That wouldn't do! Massie had to get her back without losing the competition or getting kicked off the show.

"And now let's see the Princesses' sleepover! It started out with a catfight..." Gregor said in a mysterious voice. The backround changed to a royal British parler-looking room filled with sleeping bags. A clip of Massie and Jennifer snapping at each other played. Massie and Jennifer grinned sheepishly at each other.

"And a secret meeting holds a shocking secret for three girls..." Gregor said. Yeliza's gasp (live) was heard all around the staduim.

"Okay, I think Massie should win." Yeliza announced. Many of the girls groaned.

"But Jennifer is my favorite! I think Massie is too mean to her!" Penelope whined.

"Yea, I know Massie got two less votes than Jennifer, but it's totally obvious she should win." Yeliza said.

"That's not fair!" Vivienne shouted across the chatter. Massie, Jennifer, and Hayden gasped.

"It's kinda obvious that Hayden is out of the question... and nobody voted for her when it was between those three." Yeliza said with a mischivious grin.

"That's like cheating!" Holly B. said.

"Who cares? Does anybody else think Massie should win?" Yeliza asked. Massie studied the faces of the girls who raised their hands. They were Yeliza, Julia, Olivia, and Alice. Massie gaped. Only four people voted for her?!

"What happened to a free country?" Gracie piped up. Nobody listened. The room broke into a huge fight, yells everywhere.

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY!!" Yeliza screamed over ther noise. All of a sudden, Jennifer strolled through the doors.

"Hayden's geting pizza." She announced, taking everyone's orders. Then, she walked out.

"'Kay, so it's decided. Massie is the winner." Yeliza said. Olivia and Alice cheered. Vivienne, Holly B., Penelope, and Kayla groaned. Then, the screen showed the rest of the voting, the fashion show, and Massie talking on the phone with Dylan. Many people hooted when Jennifer made out with Jett.

"So... let's get Olivia and Hayleigh down here along with Vivienne and Julia." Gregor said. The two groups climbed down the stairs to the center of the stage.

"Olivia and Hayleigh... I'm sorry to say that you are in the bottom three. Please stay here. Vivienne and Julia, you can go sit on the bleachers on the other side of the stage because you are safe." Gregor said with a grin. Vivienne grinned happily and sauntered over to the bleachers, with her Pauper Julia trailing behind her.

"Next let's get Jennifer and Sophia-Kate with Gracie and Madison." Gregor said as the two groups joined him.

"Both of you groups can join Vivienne and Julia." He said with a grin. Massie flashed a thumbs-up to Jennifer, who grinned right back.

"Now let's get Hayden and Reba with Yeliza and Indigo." Gregor said as the two joined him.

"Sorry Yeliza and Indigo, but you are in jeapordy. Please join Olivia and Hayleigh. Hayden and Reba are safe." Gregor said.

"And now let's get Alice and Ruby along with Holly B. and Susan." Gregor said. Alice, who was quite jumpy, was standing next to Gregor within seconds.

"Both pairs are safe. Go join the others on the other side of the stage. Hmmm... let's have Kayla and Anne with Julia and Grayson. Remember, we're looking for our bottom three." Gregor reminded.

"Congrats! You're both safe!" Gregor said, falshing yet another iPod-white grin.

"So that leaves Massie and Angelina along with Penelope and April." Gregor said solemly. Massie froze. She had a fifty percent chance of being in the bottom three! She walked as calmly as she could, as if she was sure that she would be safe. But truly, Massie wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry to say that Massie and Angelina... you girls had a lot of differences... and Angelina clearly has a problem with Massie..." Gregor started. Now Massie was sure she wasn't safe.

"You girls can go to the other end of the room. That leaves Penelope and April. You girls go join Olivia, Hayleigh, Yeliza, and Indigo in the middle of the stage." Gregor said.

"Okay... our behind-the-scene-judges and I unfortunately saw a lot of flaws with you couples. Instead of the usual one couple, two of you will be leaving us tonight. And those couples are Yeliza and Indigo along with Olivia and Hayleigh. I'm sorry girls, but Yeliza and Olivia weren't the coolest of the Princesses. And you didn't teach the Paupers much. Goodbyue. Everyone safe, you can go back to your castle if you're a Princess; or your cottage if you're a Pauper." Gregor said. Massie glanced quickly at the sobbing Yeliza, and she was instantly thankful that it wasn't _her_ sobbing in front of America.

"Massie!" Angelina said as Massie made a break for the Princess Castle. Angelina grabbed Massie's arm and yanked her behind everyone.

"What do _you_ want?" Massie growled.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything! I just want to be friends again..." Angelina said. Massie laughed cruely.

"We never were friends." She said, turning on her heel and leaving Angelina standing in the dark, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Yay! Cliffhangers! Here's a future look on what's happening in Chapter 7:

_ Massie and Jennifer plan something in store for Angelina_

_ Massie finds out what Alicia's up to in Spain_

_ Massie sets some "groud rules" for her Princesses, which only leads to more trouble!_

Keep reading! Chapter 7 is gonna be awesome!!  
xoxo,  
Jenny


	7. Payback, Massie style!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here's the long-awaited for Chapter 7!! I'm glad so many people love my story, but I wanna hear more!! If you can read this right now, **GIVE ME A COMMENT!! **Even if you just want to say "luv this story", gimme it!! Also, **I will accept any constructive critizism** (no flames pleeez!)**,** **story ideas, or outfit ideas!! **Also, I've decided not to use designers anymore. It's just plain confusing, so you won't be seeing much of those peoples anymore. Sorry to disappoint you. Just imagine it as a "Jenny Koehlar" design label! Hey, that's a great idea!! And a little bit: the black platform Converses that Jennifer is wearing is completely real. Somebody I met at a writer's camp once had a pair!! But sorry, there are no Google pics :(

**DISCLAIMER!! **I do not own Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, or Nina Rivera. I own everything else.

* * *

THE PRINCESS "CASTLE"

MASSIE & JENNIFER'S BEDROOM

JUNE 26TH

8:35 A.M.

"Ugh. I feel bad for Olivia." Jennifer said while toying with her new chunky leather belt, trying to find a confortable way to wear it. Massie snorted.

"Yea, but definately nawt Yeliza."

"Totally." Jennifer agreed.

"Rate me." Massie said. She looked in the mirror and posed at it, admiring her outfit. Soon, she would be face-to-face with Angelina. Ugh.

"Hmmm, let's see... Massie Block is wearing an all-Jenny Keohlar outfit with a green-with-white-polta-dots strapless mini-dress with a white baby-doll short-sleeved t-shirt underneath over faded jeans. Her hair is curled like her friend Dylan Marvil's with a thin green headband in. With it, she's wearing white open-toe platform wedges. Her lips are covered in 50's Cherry Glossip Girl, giving them a full, shiny, red look just made for a pearly-white smile!" Jennifer announced. On cue, Massie gave the mirror a big open smile.

"All together, she's a total 9.6" Jennifer said. Massie's smile disappeared. Only a nine-six?

"Today, Jennifer Harris is wearing a tan cable-knit short-sleeved sweater along with a new Juicy pave heart necklace, _(A/N: hehe, I used a desinger!!) _her big chunky leather belt, dark denim jeans, her hair in a messy bun with chopsticks, and black Converse platforms that are repulsive and remind me of Kuh-laire." Massie said with a sly grin. Jennifer stuck her tongue out at Massie.

"Kidding! She's a 9.4"

"'Kay, it's almost time for the first Princess meeting. We have to get there first 'cuz I'm the Queen." Massie said, yanking Jennifer's arm and running down the hall, down the stairs, past the kitchen, and to the basement. Thankfully, nobody was there yet. Massie took a deep, calming breath and started tidying up the room, prepping it for the first ever Princess meeting. Pretty soon, girls started appearing in the form of the room assignments.

(_A/N: I totally forgot to post the room assignments!! Here they are:)_

**Massie Block - Jennifer Harris  
Kayla French - Penelope Utters  
Hayden Brassieres - Vivienne Prudhoe  
Holly B. Jenkins - _Olivia Manning_  
Alice von Heidson - Gracie Jennings  
_Yeliza Roper_ - Julia Lasher**

"To start off the morning, let's all turn to the Pledge of Coolness I posted on the back of the door." Massie said. Everybody in the room turned to face the purple font and placed their right hands on their hips, left hands by their sides, and stuck their left legs out in a model-like pose.

"I pledge coolness  
To the Princesses  
Of the game of the Princess and the Pauper.  
And to the judges,  
For which we stand,  
One family,  
Under Massie,  
For style and preppyness for all." Everyone read. Many grinned and clapped after it. Julia Lasher even threw an "Ay-men!" in after it.

"Now, everyone find their designated beanie bag in which you sit. Yours will have your name on it in Sharpie. In the seat, you'll find a necklace I orded from Tiffany's that were flown here. Each necklace has your initial on a charm that's engraved with your birthstone." Massie said, fingering her necklace. Her _M_ was incrusted with beautiful diamonds.

"Hey! My birthstone is a topaz! Not a pearl!" Penelope whined. Massie ignored her and listened to the "oooh!"s and "ahhh!"s she was getting from the other, less whiny girls.

"Ah-hem! Now that you're all settled, I'm going to read the rules I have made to you." Massie said, standing up on the L-shaped couch facing the sea of metallic beanie bags and the girls in them.

"Rules? We have rules?" Penelope shouted. Massie groaned. Penelope _had_ to go!

"Yes! Now, here they are.  
Rule Number 1: If your outfit is less than an 8, you can't speak to anybody else for the rest of the day." Massie stated. She heard many nervous gasps, but chose to ignore them.

"Rule Number 2: If you chose not to be rated, you are an automatic 3 and will have to be ignored for the rest of the day regarding Rule Number 1.  
Rule Number 3: No trash-talking about me behind my back. If you hear somebody trash-talking about me, you must report it to me immidiately. Trash-talking or chosing not to report trash-talking will result in being mocked for a week straight, _plus_ your outfit is an automatic ZERO for that week.  
Rule Number 4: Always outsmart your Pauper. They are supposed to turn cool, but they can't be cooler than you.  
Rule Number 5: You have to consult with a Princess before purchasing something on all shopping trips. If not, the consequence is automatic 3 on your next outfit for _two _days. That's all." Massie said pleasantly. The girls looked terrified, all except for Jennifer.

"Also, my new beta is Jennifer." Massie added. Jennifer beamed and received jealous glares from the majority of the other girls.

"A couple of reminders: the first is that breakfast is at nine. You will line up in two lines to be outfit-rated at the door before going to breakfast. Once your outfit is rated, that is if it's more than an 8, you're free to go to the limo. If you didn't pass Rule Number 2, you must wait until everyone else is _inside _the limo before goinmg out the door. You're free to go." Massie said, releasing her girls. Many sighed in relief and rushed up to their rooms to perfect their outfits. Massie laughed. Hers was already perfect! She sauntered over to the white iMac and pulled up the internet. Immidiately, she was greeted with an Instant Message from Alicia. _(A/N: I changed Massie's screename. It used to be Massiekur.)_

**HOLLAGURL:** DYING HERE! HLP!  
**LILMISSPERFECT:** ??  
**HOLLAGURL:** MOM + AUNT TIA R MAKING ME HANG OUT W/ NINA AND HER SLUTTY CLIQUE FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER! WE SITTING (WELL LEAST I AM, THE OTHERS R DANCING AROUND THE ROOM) WATCHING ZOEY 101. HOW DORKY CAN U GET??  
**LILMISSPERFECT: **ZOEY 101... PREGGIE!  
**HOLLAGURL: **XACTLY. YUCK!!  
**LILMISSPERFECT: **NINA HAS A CLIQUE?  
**HOLLAGURL: **YA. TURNS OUT NINA STEALS NAMES 2! THEYRE CALLED THE PRETTIER COMMITTE :P  
**LILMISSPERFECT: **KILL HER 4 ME!!  
**HOLLAGURL: **I WULD IF I CULD :(  
**HOLLAGURL:** BTW- HOWS THE SHOW? IT DOESNT COME ON IN SPAIN, SO I CANT WATCH IT :(:(:(:(:(  
**LILMISSPERFECT: **GOT A HUH-YUGE LBR NAMED ANGELINA. GOT VOTED THE QUEEN OF THE PRINCESSES BY THE REST OF THE PRINCESSES. MADE A BFF NAMED JENNIFER. DONT LUV HER AS MUCH AS I LUV U  
**HOLLAGURL:** LEAST UR NOT W/ THE QUEEN OF THE LBRS  
**LILMISSPERFECT:** YA, WELL IM STUCK W/ ANGELINA, THE QUEEN OF THE EWS  
**HOLLAGURL: **BARFING. G2G, ZOEYS ABOUT 2 KISS JAMES... THE CUTE BLONDE 1 :)  
**LILMISSPERFECT: **LEESH! UR NAWT SUPPOSED 2 B PAYING ATTENTION 2 IT!!  
**_HOLLAGURL SIGNED OFF AT 8:56 A.M._**

Massie groaned. She signed off and walked to the door, where Jennifer was already waiting. After they rated each girl, (the lowest was an 8.7) they all climbed into the limo and drove to the French resturant for breakfast and shopping afterwards.

THE HOLLYWOOD MALL

SEPHORA

JUNE 26TH

12:22 P.M.

Gregor yawned.

"Hey girls, let's head over to the food court. I'm starving!" He said, flashing the girls a grin. Jennifer and Massie both grinned knowingly at each other. They were ready to stage the attack. Time for payback.

"What should I get to eat?" Angelina asked Massie.

"Ehmagawd, McDonald's is totally in these days. I read it in _Fashionably On Top_, the newest and hawtest mag by Kate Spade!" Massie exclaimed with a sly grin. Angelina's face lit up as she spotted the McDonald's booth. Of course, _Fashionably On Top_ wasn't a real magazine.

"Don't forget to Supersize!" Massie added as Angelina made a run for it. Angelina nodded and turned back, sprinting towards the booth.

"Loser." Masise muttered to Jennifer, who nodded agreeingly.

At the table, Massie was placed to Angelina's right. She made eye contact with Jennifer, who grinned and nodded.

"I'm going to get a fat-free frozen yogurt." Massie announced, standing up. Angelina was reaching to take the first sip out of her huge Coke. Massie nudged her tray into the side of the monsterous cup, causing it to tumble all over Angelina, Her entire dress was coated in Coke. It splashed her face, her arms, smudges her mascara, ruined her perfect curls and frizzy-fying them, and all of the ice landed in her lap. Angelina screamed. Massie, along with everyone started cracking up.

"Ugh! Angie! I told you nawt to get McDonald's! Not OWNLY is it totally six years ago, and it makes you fat, but it ALSO stains!" Massie said in an aggrivated tone, rolling her eyes. Gregor was furiusly dabbing at Angelina's face with a napkin.

"What? I thought it was declared 'in' by _Fashionably On Top_? You know, the magazine by Kate Spade?"

"Freak. There is no magazine by Kate Spade. Where did you hear that?" Massie asked, rolling her eyes. All of a sudden, Angelina got it. And everyone could tell by the look in her eyes that she wished she didn't.

_In Chapter 8..._

_Massie gets consequences for her little prank_

_Somebody broke Rule Number 3, but who?_

_You'll get a peek into what's going on with Claire!_

* * *

In font _like this_ in the room assignments, that indicates that those girls were eliminated. Holly B. and Julia now share a room because theire partners were eliminated.


	8. IMPORANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**Hey! It's Jenny here! I'd like to bring your attention to something that is important to _me. _I don't know how many of you guys have heard about VMK, Virtual Magic Kingdom. If not, you can access it by clicking in my profile. Anyways, I've been in The Kingdom for two and 3/4 years now, and I recently found out about a rather tragic incident. Yavn and the rest of the Disney company have decided to shut VMK down after a great three years. I was outraged, even the staff members and hosts protested! You can read about it by clicking the link in my profile and expanding the Yavn Speaks part. I know some of you may be groaning and thinking "why should I care about a dorky website for computer nerds?!" but lemme say, it's soooo much more than that. I remember tons of great times clearly. I even had a virtual fight with a real friend over VMK! One of my virtual friends brought us back together, which rocked. Me and every other VMK player have made wonderful friends over VMK. I was so shocked when I found out! If you YouTube "save VMK", you get tons of videos! VMK opens at 7 a.m. (if you live in Cali or around there) or opens at 10 a.m. (if you live in the East Coast) and closes at 10 p.m. (West Coast) or 1 a.m. (East Coast). One of my foundest memories is sitting on the computer as the clock turns 1:00 and standing on Main Street in a line dance. We would all say good night as we got a message saying "VMK is closed at this time! Log back on when it opens! We'll see you tomorrow!" and one-by-one, we would disappear. It's always great fun, but on May 21st, there will be no tomorrow. There are ways to prevent this though. If you log onto www,savevmktoday,com (replace with commas with periods) and click "sign the petition", you canm sign on online petition that will be sent to Disney that will ask to save VMK! So I'm not just asking you, _I'm_ _begging you! Log on and sign that petition!! Do it for me!! Please! _And when it asks for your VMK player name, you can put "not a player" in the blank. It only takes seconds, I swear! You can even put in a fake email address! Please, SAVE THE KINGDOM! I hope that at least one of you readers will completely reach into the bottom of your Clique-obsessed (haha, joke!) hearts and find it in you to sign that petition!! So far, there are over 8,200 signatures, but we're hoping to get 10,000. To everyone who reads this, SIGN THAT PETITION!!  
**

**Meanwhile, I'm trying to make a huh-yuge chapter 8 that satifys your hunger for Massie!!  
SIGN THAT PETITION!! SAVE VMK TODAY!!  
Jenny**


	9. Author's Note and BIG NEWS

Special thanks foes out to those of you who ACTUALLY signed the petition at SaveVMK. (Yep, probably NONE of you) No worries, you're forgiven. Before I tell you my newses, (my word for multiple bits of news), I have decided to give my ratings for the Clique Summer Collection books that have come out so far!!

**MASSIE:** Eh, I wasn't too wild about this one. It's not the worst of the 12 Clique books (Summer and others) that have come out... But it was definately in the bottom 3 for me. Sorry you Massie lovers! I liked Lisi's humor here-and-there, and the creativity was -erm- great, but I found it particularly _boring_. I mean, the only INTERESTING thing (to me) was when that Anastasia Brees told Massie the truth -gasp- she is UGLY!! (On the inside, anyways) It's kind of a disappiontment to me how predictable Massie is. It's getting harder to believe she is human...  
**JENNY'S CLIQUE-LICIOUS RATING: 6.8**

**DYLAN:** Definately in my Top 5 for ALL of the Clique books! (1. Sealed With A Diss 2. Revenge Of The Wannabes 3. DYLAN 4. Dial L For Loser 5. ALICIA) I love how we see more of Dylan from the inside in this book. I had been wondering who the real Dylan was for a looooooong time! All we had seen was the redhead who ah-dored anything delicious and fat-free and got a kick out of burps and farts. It seemed to me (post DYLAN novel) that she didn't really get genuinely hurt. But JT made her seem more real. (I almost couldn't bear the sorrow- JT was almost EXACTLY like J.T. Yorke from Degrassi!! Comment if you agree!) And this book made me want to do the following: 1. Take up tennis AND tennis-clothing designing 2. Go to Hawaii and shop for deliciously cuh-yute white clothing 3. Meet Svetlana and kick her tiny butt! (If she didn't kick mine first)  
**JENNY'S CLIQUE-LICIOUS RATING: 9.6**

**ALICIA:** As you saw earlier, I most definately enjoyed this one too! I liked seeing the Claire-ish side of Nina (after the revenging) and I loved Nigel from the start!! This book brought out more of Alicia's stronger side, instead of her weak Massie-sucking-up side. I admit, I'm not a big fan of Alicia (the character), but I luh-ve her when she believes in herself! She owns Spain and I think she would make an awesome alpha! (But she's no Massie) I also found it highly funny and most definately Lisi-like when the girls discovered the third eyes on the peacocks!!  
**JENNY'S CLIQUE-LICIOUS RATING: 9.3**

Oh goodness... I'm not quite sure how I am going to break this to you without enraging all of you fans. Well... I'll start with the bad news, but I'll take it slowly.  
Here goes nothing:

I'm at a writers' block. I have no clue how to bring this story to a close and how exactly to lead it on and make it interesting. Massie has kind of gotten boring. What I'm trying to say is...

I'm not going to be finishing this story.

I will be doing the rest of my Clique Summer Series, as I have ah-mazing stuff in store for them, but not this one.

Don't cry darlings (just kidding), there's a silver lining to every cloud. If you paid attention to my exact words above; you will notice I said "_I'm _not going to be finishing this story"

But you could.

Seeing how many people were fans of my Massie work, I am holding a contest. All you have to do is read carefully over each chapter. I think my last chapter was seven, so see what things I had in store for the upcoming chapter. Write your own chapter 8 between 400 and 1,200 words long. Send it in an email to the following address (take out the spaces) with your Name (or your PenName like my real name isn't Jenny Koehlar), a link to your FanFiction profile (replace the "at" with the at sign and the "dot" with a period):  
fanfic BSEM cont at yahoo dot com

The deadline is June 13th, 2008 and NO ENTRIES WILL BE ACCEPTED AFTER THEN!! Everyone who submits their chapter within that range (400-1200 words) will qualify in the contest. (Along with your name and a link to your FanFic profile) Any submission that does not qualify will be deleted. You will be notified if your entry did or did not qualify and why.

The contest will eventually narrow down until it comes to the final 2 contestants. Each chapter once we hit the final 4 will be posted under a new story and you will be able to vote by commenting any chapter with your pick. In the end the winner will be able to finish the BSEM (Best Summer Ever: Massie) story BUT NO OTHER BEST SUMMER EVER CLIQUE CHARACTER. THAT INCLUDES DYLAN, ALICIA, KRISTEN, AND CLAIRE.

Good luck you guys!


End file.
